


One of Those Days

by TeddyBearTy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, Hifumi Needs More Content, Leon is a Good Friend, M/M, hifumi is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: Like everyone, Hifumi has had a rough day. Luckily he has a friend to cheer him up.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Yamada Hifumi
Kudos: 8





	One of Those Days

Hifumi did not have a good day today.

He didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to go into his room and cry.

He sniffled as his eyes focused on the ground in front of him. Everything was blurry, he had broken his glasses so he couldn’t see all too well. But if he just focused on the tiling and counted his steps, he could get to his room all by himself.

He didn’t want anyone else to bother him today.

“Hey! Hifumi!”

His eyes widened, biting his lip. Sometimes he hated being so large, he wished he was small so he could hide himself away for a while.

He stopped and didn’t look up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was and he was very comfortable around them but he just...he just wasn’t into it right now.

“Hifumi!” the voice sounded concerned. “I heard what happened! Are you alright?”

Hifumi felt more tears slide down his face, his mind thinking back to what had happened. The hurtful words, him falling on his face, his glasses breaking. He sniffled and tried his best to keep it down.

He really didn’t want to make a scene.

He could feel calm circles on his back and a tight squeeze before the voice spoke again.

“I’m ditching practice today...I’m sure Nidai won’t mind...especially if it’s for a friend.”

Hifumi glanced up and could make out Leon’s sincere blue eyes as he led him to his room.

“You know, we can do something relaxing today? Did ya make anything cool during lunch? I saw ya working on something!”

Hifumi cleared his throat before responding. “Just a poster for a convention I’m attending in a few months.”

“Cool cool…”

“Do you remember Hatsune Miku? It’s a poster of her.”

“Oh yeah, her songs are really good. I was listening to some of them during practice and that OTM song was really good.”

Hifumi cracked a small smile and chuckled. “That’s Kagamine Len!”

“Oh really?” he laughed. “I guess everything sounds the same if ya just have it as background noise.”

“Yeah. But he’s really good too!”

“Yeah yeah! Got any more recommendations?”

Hifumi relaxed as they made their way to his dorm. As much as today was rough, this was what he needed right now. Comfort, sure, but also a distraction from the dumpster fire that was today.

And he was so happy that that distraction was Leon.

**Author's Note:**

> There's images with this!! https://kumada-is-love.tumblr.com/post/638943107276259328/its-just-one-of-those-days-hifumi-did-not-have
> 
> Just copy and paste the link!


End file.
